


Exorcism

by starzki



Category: Full Metal Panic
Genre: F/M, Kitchen Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starzki/pseuds/starzki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hates the look in his eyes.  Whatever ghosts that were created in his latest battlefield still cling to him.  She knows he will turn to her for escape and she is ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exorcism

Kaname had just put the tea on to boil when she hears footsteps and the lock of the front door snick open. Adrenaline pours through her. Sousuke had been gone for sixteen days. They said the mission would take between two and three weeks, so she is happy that even though he's been gone a long time, he's back earlier than she expected.

She rushes from the kitchen to the door and watches him set down his duffle and take off his boots. She hates the look in his eyes. Whatever ghosts that were created in his latest battlefield still cling to him. She knows he will turn to her for escape and she is ready.

Sousuke wastes no time and strides to her immediately. He envelopes her in his arms and clutches her tightly. Kaname kisses his neck and returns the embrace. He holds her for several long moments before the arm around her waist loosens and he trails a hand up her spine to her jaw.

She leans back slightly and her mouth is overtaken at once. Sousuke kisses Kaname long and hard. There is a raging passion behind the kisses that aren't demanding so much as they are beseeching. He silently begs for her taste, her comfort.

Sousuke's hands never stay still as he kisses her. They go from tracing her cheek, to clenching the hair at the base of her neck, making her gasp, to pulling her even closer to him, wanting more contact.

Kaname does what she can to keep up with his kisses. His tongue slides into her mouth over and over, running along the roof of her mouth, flicking at her own tongue, trying to draw out both peace and passion from Kaname. Then he pauses and peck at her lips, giving Kaname time to catch her breath before he starts all over again. This wordless greeting isn't unusual after a return home from missions, but Kaname never experienced him quite this desperate. It concerns her and she will do anything he needed to purge the demons that had followed him home.

The teapot in the kitchen whistles its readiness and Sousuke steps back from Kaname with a half-smile that doesn't reach his haunted eyes.

He takes her hand and leads her to the kitchen where he turns off the burner and moves the kettle away from the heat. With this done, he spins back to Kaname, kissing her again and again. It's like he's trying to breathe her in, meld with her. He crushes her against the kitchen island and Kaname gasps at the discomfort.

Sousuke doesn't relent. His hand is back in her hair, clenching its silky tresses in his fingers and anchoring her so that he can tongue open-mouth kisses under her jaw. His breath is hot and fast on her skin and her pulse quickens under his onslaught. He hasn't spoken at all since returning home, but Kaname can feel his desperation, his need for her absolution for leaving, for fighting and killing and not dying.

A hand unsteadily reaches up her skirt and roughly pulls down her panties. Kaname blushes and her head thrums with excitement. A thought races through her head: Should she be experiencing such pleasure at a time when she's supposed to comforting her shell shocked husband? But Sousuke's hands are now lifting her by the hips so that she's sitting on the edge of the kitchen island and all thought not focused on what Sousuke's doing to her flees her mind.

Kaname is a little surprised that Sousuke's hands don't go to his own belt and fly and instead lightly push her back so that she's lying on the island. Her head hangs a little off the other side and her hair spills down almost to the floor. In the next moment the hem of her skirt is pushed up to her ribs and his tongue is parting her labia.

Kaname gasps. The pleasure is instantaneous. It had been over two weeks since she had felt Sousuke's touch and her body had yearned for Sousuke's return as much as her heart had. His mouth settles over her clit and Kaname gasps again. It feels like she'll never get enough air. His lips tug her clit into his mouth and his tongue flicks at it in short, staccato strokes and she's suddenly coming hard and fast.

Kaname's back arches away from the countertop and she rides the spasms of her short, beautiful orgasm out, gripping Sousuke's hair so that he doesn't dare move his mouth away from her dripping core.

When the aftershocks are finished and she melts back into the counter, Sousuke surprises Kaname again. He doesn't move his mouth away from her sex, but continues to lave her slit with long licks that make her jump when he hits her oversensitive clit.

"Sousuke?" she asks, the first word she's said to him weeks. His answer is another lick, his tongue entering her, the sensation making her head slam back over the edge of the counter.

He keeps it up, moving between her pussy and her clit and stoking the fires that had so recently blazed. His mouth creates electricity that makes Kaname see sparks behind her closed eyes. She gasps and pants so much she feels dizzy. He is relentless with her. With his mouth on her clit once more, she feels that coil within her pelvis grow tighter and tighter. He strokes over her again and again and she wonders if she will lose her mind.

"Ah, I'm coming."

And moments later she is. Where the first orgasm had been short and sweet, this one is long and intense. Kaname shudders and bucks under his ministrations. She hears herself call his name over and over and her orgasm only seems to get stronger with every movement of his mouth. She is pulling at his hair, but seems of too minds. When one hand grips him closer to help wring out every last bit of pleasure, the other pulls him away to give her time to recover. Sousuke remains steadfast and only moves his mouth away when the last spasm of her hips thrusts her dripping core against his face. She relaxes.

He only moves his lips to the crease between her pelvis and her thigh, though. He finally speaks.

"Please," he says. Or asks. Kaname is partially deafened by the thunder of her heartbeat in her ears.

"Sousuke?" she asks again, her voice raw. She raises her head to see him planting baby kisses against her inner thigh. There is something about seeing his face right there that gives Kaname a thrill. Though she's come twice already, she feels an instant stirring at the image of his head buried between her legs.

"More," he whispers against her skin as a hand moves from her hip to her vulva. Two fingers enter her wet pussy easily and begin to pump languidly in and out.

The sensation is almost too much for Kaname. While she likes penetration, it usually doesn't do as much for her as clitoral stimulation. But Sousuke is curling his fingers inside of her and it feels so different and so beautiful, she thinks she might break into a million little pieces with overwhelming desire.

Kaname begins to lose time. She writhes under Sousuke. Two of his fingers are inside of her and a thumb rubs small circles over her clit and she comes twice more in quick succession. She is becoming numb to all thought as Sousuke continues his delicious torture. He is still kissing her as his finger move inside of her. She can feel his mouth on her thighs, her mound, licking at the juices that drip from her onto the counter.

Then, he moves his lips one final time, settling them over her clit as his fingers continue to pump steadily inside of her. He keeps brushing against something that gives her a twinge of sweet pain that only intensifies the gorgeous pleasure he creates. With only a few more minutes of his tongue on her clit and his fingers moving faster and deeper, she comes so hard that tears flow from her eyes. He still doesn't stop.

She hears a voice keening, "I want. I want. I want. I want." She realizes it's her own, but she's not even really sure what it is she wants. She wants rest. She wants more. She wants Sousuke. She wants to take away his ghosts and let him give her pleasure to balance the pain he had to give his enemies. She wants Sousuke's mouth on her. She wants him to fuck her. She wants him to take pleasure in her body and to come for her as powerfully as she comes for him. She wants to be dirty and sticky with him. 

She's been speaking this out loud and only realizes it when Sousuke groans and pulls his fingers from her, moves his mouth from her, pulls her up to kiss her while he at last starts fumbling with his belt.

There are no more ghosts behind his eyes. There is only an animal lust and Kaname feels a slow sexy smile spread across her face as the buttons from her newly torn blouse bounce against the kitchen floor.

END.


End file.
